Cheyenne
Born and raised in the brutally hot Corinthian deserts, Cheyenne spent most of her days helping out at the family moisture farm. She is normally reserved and tends to keep to herself, playing music to past the time. Background Born to an ex-gambler father and peasant mother who had moved to the Corinthian deserts to avoid a storekeeper to whom they owe money to and to find a cleaner life for their daughter, Cheyenne was the youngest of five children and was often put in charge of looking after the others whilst her parents worked. Cheyenne’s early years were spent mostly moving around from town-to-town as her father worked various seasonal jobs. It wouldn’t be until her fifth birthday that the then 3-person family would settle in the small town of Khobar when her father was able to purchase a small plot of land with the money that he had saved and started up a moisture farm, extracting the little water that was in the ground with a machine powered by magic. The first few years in Khobar were hard for Cheyenne and her family. Her father had spent all of his savings on buying the plot of land and machinery necessary for the operation of a moisture farm, leaving him without enough funds to hire hands to help around the farm. With nobody willing to work a job that they might not even get paid for, Cheyenne was forced to stay on the farm and help out. The financial situation of her family would not improve until a few more years later. By that time, the family would be joined by two more children both of whom were boys. Cheyenne would be aged fifteen by the time that her brothers were old enough to help with the lighter work around the farm and she had yet to spend a single day learning something that wasn’t housekeeping or farming. Because of this, Cheyenne was mostly illiterate like her parents and all three of them would rely on the younger children to read important documents. A change in relationship between Cheyenne and her family occurred by the time that she was nineteen. Cheyenne had met a charming young man who was staying in town with relatives for a few months and wished to marry him. However, her father opposed their relationship as the young man would soon be leaving town and the farm would be needing Cheyenne as the rain season approached. The young man agreed to return for Cheyenne after the rain season but never returned, leaving her with resentment for her father’s absolute authority over her life. She continued to stay on the farm to help the family but rarely spoke to her father, blaming him for chasing away the first person she had ever loved. Abilities Though by no means a fighter, Cheyenne was competent enough with a bow to keep desert predators away from the homestead. Her preferred tool is a longbow with broad-headed arrows. Spending most of her time working on the farm or helping around the house, Cheyenne had little time during the day to play. Because of this, she learned to sing and play stringed instruments at night when she had time to herself. Navigation